


Not so pretty woman

by 0shlyapa



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and the occasional drama, ao yeah idk how to tag, it will start as cute, then we´ll have some sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shlyapa/pseuds/0shlyapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This FF is a ModernAU! and takes place during the Pre-Sequel.<br/>H. Jack is a little cubicle worker under the Hyperion company !<br/>Jack is still a small nerd ~ with big dreams who suddenly meets a mysterious woman ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so pretty woman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this on my phone sorry for gramma mistakes Q__Q  
> And yeah my first FF.. ""  
> Criticism is welcome ~

He wasn't sure if he should accept the generous offer that was made to him during his last break.  
As usual he took of his headset, stopped all interference with his personal little prison, as he'd like to call it and stood up from his seat at exactly 12.30 to start his first and only break of the day. He would stretch himself so the sore feeling from his shoulders would sting a bit less and his long legs could be granted the blood they actually needed.

A problem he had to deal with since preschool, long clumsy legs. Following his little yoga stand he continued his routine, walking out of his little cubicle towards the kitchen that the whole staff on his level used.

The kitchen and the cubical both were in the same depressing grey. Every kitchen object, including the microwave they all used and worshipped so was every desk, every stool, every couch hell even the windows frames had the same underwhelming colour scheme.

Not really helping his already unhappy state of life the tall man was in.  
A Job he was to smart for, only accepting it so he could one day clime to the top and finally change things in his home town. Finally bringing them the technology he so loved and studied since he was a little boy. With technology comes change witch change comes civilization. This he wanted more than anything in life, to prove his grandmother wrong.  
The women that abused him since the accident happened.

Civilization could only come through his well thought out technology. Only he could do it.

But he was stuck in a little cube surrounded by idiots who looked down on him not understanding that his mind was far bigger and smarter than all of theirs combined. No one would ever listen to his ideas. No one had ever taken a look at his blue prints and he was sure that all of his applications to his boss were deleted and marked as spam the first time he send one.

Even worse was the flat he had to live in due to the underpaid and unfulfilling job he had to endure.

It was a 247.57 sq ft / 23 m^2 apartment right in front of the invisible border between the bad side of town and the brainless upper middle class snobs that made his job a living hell. Jack was sure that his apartment must have been placed on the exact line between these parts of civilisation , at night the gangs gathered and shouted their lungs out. Walked around in ridiculous outfits and grabbed their "jewels" in between their pants and all this only to protect their "territory".

As if this wasn't enough most of them carried guns so every hour a couple of gun shoots echoed through the streets in front of his living room. In addition to the gun shoots every other hour a police siren would often grand him sleepless nights.

But because the other half of his tiny apartment was still part of the "Nobel" side of the city Jacks comfort wasn't ever reassured during the day. Jack could not believe how horrible a flute could sound if in the hands of a seven year old. How loud it could be that even he could hear it trough his paper thin wall.

To top it all he had no partner. No one to spend his miserable life with.  
The tall man shock his head, frowned by the thought. This was not the time to dwell on love he had to focused on his main mission , getting to the kitchen and enjoying the little time off he was granted only once during his day of work. And this 6 times a week.

Jack pulled out one of the instant soups from his back pocket he previously had taken out of his desks drawer leaving only one behind.  
He made a little mind note on stopping by the grocery store after he was done with today's shift around 5.30pm.  
Only 5 hours from now.

"You can do it Jack." he said quietly to himself, poring the hot water into the small bowl he was holding in his left hand .  
Only to be interrupted immediately after, almost dropping the hot bowl with his last tomato soup he had.  
A lady popped up right next to him with a big grin on her face.  
"Well I am sure you can! Poring water into a bowl isn't that much of a challenge!" she laughed the last part of her sentence, obviously proud of her petty joke.

She was wearing the official uniform they all had to wear. Grey blouse and dark, most of the time black pants, or in the women's case a skirt combined with the only colorful thing all of them would see during their day. A Yellow tie with the Hyperion logo on it.

The women who startled him just now was wearing it differently though. Jack was no fashion expert but he could see that something about her was different. Maybe it was her blouse that despise the boring grey colour , had a playfully but decent lace around the collar. Then again it might also be her darker skin that was so charming combined with her black hair witch layed on her delicate shoulders.  
She was pretty.

WIth that Jack gathered his thoughts quickly, because of her uniform she must be an official phone worker just like him. The higher ups wore different kinds of uniforms, suits, vests and always with fancy shoes. Jack on the other hand could never wrap his head around. What's wrong with sneakers? Especially if they were the only other colour he was granted to look at in this damn office besides gray and yellow, the only colour he could choose on his own. Red.

Back to the woman who lead him to this train of thought. Jack didn't recognized her, he in fact had never seen her here.

"Yes?" he simply said completely forgetting if his coworker that now was standing right in front of him asked a question or not.  
"Yes?" she repeated raising her voice slightly . "Ouukay- listen! Me and the boys are going to celebrate Buckys bachelor party tonight since we've all came here together we thought you should be invited to!", she smiled and looked at him with a strong and demanding gaze. She obviously wanted him to come along.  
Still unfamiliar with the identity of the women or "Bucky" he raised and eyebrow placing his bowl with soup on the counter he was leaning his back against.

Unsure what so say and sure she must have mistaken him with some one else with insanely long legs, dark brown combed back wavy hair and slick dark framed glasses.  
Jack cleared his throat so he could clarify the misunderstanding only to be interrupted again.

"Come on Jack ! Do not start one of your long speeches you gave us all during chemistry again. I've had enough of them during our senior year already!" she said jokingly following it by resting her right hand on his arm.

"We will all be at the Pudding 'N Pie around 11.15! At 0.00 the big show starts so we have enough time to drink away our sorrows like old times!" she followed with a loud laugh.

This woman was way to happy and loud. Jack couldn't believe how he could not remember her even after she stated that they knew each other trough school even providing proof by adding the fact that Jack often delivered speeches throughout his school history. Especially if it had something to do with his so loved technology. Such as chemistry.

Looking down at the woman she suddenly had an up side down smile and was rubbing her forehead with the hand she had shortly placed on jacks arm. Obviously displeased with the lack of conversation Jack was providing her with.

"Look just be there, okay? Bucky is the first idiot of us all who decided to go into this evil satanic agreement called engagement. Just do him a favor for old times sake." she pause moving her hand away from her forehead and placing it again on jacks arm.  
"Do it for me, please."

Still unsure about it Jack nodded in agreement. Partly because his soup was probably getting cold and in fear his break was soon to be over. But mostly because he wanted to know who this woman was and why he couldn't remember and why for the love of god he had never encountered her in the two years he was already working here.  
Her expression changed from concerned to -winning-a-million-in-the-lottery- within an instance. She smiled, gave him a thumbs up and walked away only to turn around seconds later screaming : "11.15 !! Pudding 'N Pie !! PARTYY !!", trough the whole kitchen.  
Probably every one one the level heard her, judging by the couple of "shhhhs" she got from the cubical.

Jack startled and surprised at the same time gave her a thumbs up as soon as the red flushed into his face, caused by the embarrassment he just witnessed.  
His old schoolmate run of into the labyrinth go gray prisons, probably to continue her job just like Jack was suppose to as soon as his break was over. And that was giving a look towards the gray clock hanging on the gray wall next to the gray refrigerator. In gray minutes. Jack closed his eyes and have his head a good twist towards his back and opened them again.

5 minutes left.

\-----

Finally arriving back at his apartment he closed the door squeezed out of his shoes without untying them, and let his long body fall onto his old sofa.

"Old people are the worst." he muttered to himself, simultaneously blowing a lot of air out trough his nose.  
His last customer was an old lady who had no idea how to read her electricity bill correctly. Those were the worst. Most of them had lost their hearing long ago and even the phone they were holding in their hand ,when they whined to jack about their problems was a little miracle to them.

Jack understood they were from another time, to him a stone age. He tried his best explaining the problems they encountered and provided the best answer to them in baby steps. But still.  
It had no effect on most of them. This stuff was to hard for their brain cells to comprehend and Jack knew that. But still !!

He tried to shake of the old people in his mind and tried to take in the well earned but suspiring silence that his apartment welcomed him with.

No phone ringing no clocks ticking no gun shots or sirens, and no brat screaming into his instrument.  
Just peace. Jack could still feel how sore his legs were yet again the small car he owned did him no good with his insanly long legs. Granted it had much more space than his gray prison at the office but not enough to make it comfortable.

Jack stretched his legs and could feel the sting in his buttcheeks immediately.  
Simultaneously a quiet "uurgg" left his lips.

A massage would come in quiet handy right now, he thought to himself as he flipped his slim long body. Now he wasn't´t facing the worn out red from his old couch but the dark brown ceiling of his living room.  
"A massage" he softly said to himself "by a pretty busty women with a-" he stopped his own train of thoughts.  
The split image of a wonderful well breasted women caring for him tenderly awoke a memory in him.

A memory of a small little Hyperion coworker of his that possessed the loudest laugh he heard in years.

Within seconds he sat up straight on the coach now facing the exit door of his own flat he was in.  
"11.15. Pudding 'N Pie. Party." Jack repeated to himself.  
The words of the tiny women still ringing in his brain just as loud as she had shouted them a couple of hours ago trough the office.

A fast and nagging pain rose up from the back of his brain.

There he was, alone in his flat, no sounds nothing to interrupt him this time facing the obvious.

Should I stay or should I go ?

His prime interest was regarding the woman that made him the offer to celebrate some guy named bucky whom he apparently was in high school with, bachelor party at the ill-famed 'gentleman's club' Pudding'N Pie in one of the bad parts of town.

Jack usually was no loner. The friends he had though his school years, he was loyal to, just like they were to him.

The pain in his brain became more present.

Sure he was a nerd and still is to this day but once people got to know him and could see past his inner nerd, they would realize that Jack was no different from them.

A man with big dreams and hopes looking for good company.

Feeling embarrassed that he couldn't remember his high school friends he always held so dear to his heart. Jack stood up and made his way to the tiny bathroom next to the apartments entrance.

Nonetheless he grumbled to himself "Friends are way more important than family how could I forget them??". Jack has had this mind set since his younger years of child hood.

Since..

The pain had now moved from his pain into his chest.

Grabbing his chest with his right hand and leaning his body momentarly towards the sink. He moved his long arm towards the crane.  
Opening the left crane embracing the cold water coming out of it. Placing both of his hands under the rushing beam and throwing the little pool of water that had gathered in his palms on his worn out face.

It felt so good.

Not good enough, he was still angry at himself and the paint hasn't gone anywhere.  
Jack repeated to himself once again like a mantra  
"Loyal friends are the most important thing."

Disappointed that he couldn't remember and in faith that he himself had failed his most important rule -to never betray your friends-, Jack made up his mind.

"I have to fix this"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> ANd gracias for getting all the references //D  
> I´ll keep them in the secound chapter but will leave them out as soon as this gets serious qwq


End file.
